Prince Charming
Biography Before the Series Prince Charming married Snow White, having been genuinely in love with her for a while, but was eventually unfaithful to her with Rose Red, Snow’s sister. (He claimed that he was seduced.) Snow divorced him and he married Briar Rose, then divorced her under unrevealed circumstances and finally married Cinderella. During this period, Charming’s land and castles in the homelands were swallowed up by the Anniversary’s forces, leading Charming (with Cinderella in tow) to seek refuge and escape at the Last Castle. Being a married man, Charming was able to leave the castle before the final stand – but apparently divorced Cinderella soon afterwards. Murderer? Charming (for reasons unknown) refused to remain in Fabletown, settling in for a long wander around the courts of Europe. He finally ran out of credit there and returned to Fabletown – just in time to be a suspect in the murder of Rose Red. Charming wasn’t the murderer – seeing the murder never really happened – and had little involvement with the case; apart, of course, from being tricked into providing the money needed to mend the damage. Mayor Charming remained in Fabletown, perhaps to spite Snow White, and ended up taking a position of responsibility after the revolt on the Farm. Charming served as judge on the trials after the revolution had been quashed by Snow White, and then became involved in Bigby Wolf’s attempt to prevent a journalist from revealing what the Fables were. Charming, having settled on a political career, started a long-term plan to bring down Bluebeard and claim some of his riches – a plan that resulted in Bluebeard’s death at Charming’s hands. Determined to claim some of the riches, he put himself forward as a possible Mayor of Fabletown; challenging the VERY-long term incumbent King Cole. As if this wasn’t enough trouble for the inhabitants – who were promised endless and free magical transformations by Charming, who didn’t bother to check if this was possible – the forces of the Adversary invaded Fabletown. Charming, who had some military experience, helped to lead the defenders on the streets and fought bravely. Despite being saved, along with everyone else, by Bigby, Charming continued his campaign to be Mayor…finally winning the election. His first attempt at acting on his campaign promises proved to be a total disaster – it turned out that the witches of Fabletown couldn’t handle even a small number of spells. Despite some assistance from Beauty (deputy mayor) and the Beast (Sheriff), Charming’s first year in office bounced from crisis to crisis, from an invisible murderer to an invasion by Arabian fables. Charming was almost totally ineffectual during this crisis. He sent out a search for Bigby, who had left Fabletown and had suddenly become very hard to find. War Against the Adversary Prince Charming stepped down from his position as Mayor, returning King Cole to mayorship, to become commander of the war effort. He rode on the ship that flew through the Homelands, The Glory of Baghdad, as commander of the army (while Sinbad was the captain of the ship). They effectively destroyed all but one of the gates between the Homelands and other worlds before The Glory ''was destroyed. Charming was severely burned in the burning of ''The Glory, but he and Sinbad still took the final bomb to the last gate. Charming was the one to activate it (as Sinbad didn't know how) and could not escape the blast. Personality Prince Charming is the original Prince Charming of the legends, married (in order) to Snow White, Briar Rose and Cinderella. Unfortunately, he may be very good at the seduction and the wedding night, but he is simply no good at all at making a relationship work. While he can set himself a goal, and do whatever is necessary to gain that goal (normally a woman), once he has it, he doesn’t know what to do with it. The Fable Charming is actually from more than one story. He is the unnamed prince of the stories of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters